custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Xaraki
Toa Xakari Toa Xakari are retired toa from three different Squads. (see history) Toa Xakari were retired toa called back to duty by the Order of Mata Nui. The toa were transported to an alterante realm called Kaka Nui, were they found the matoran to be peacefull and happy. Confused, the toa decided to investigate and learned of a mysterious mythic titan known as Xeminesx who was imprisoned in protodermis 700,000,000,000 years before the main storyline cannon. They soon learn that two matoran Zaktan and Cruble accidentally free him. The toa then must fight him and his minions for two greatest masks ever created. ''' '''History ' Personal History' Unknown period of yrs. before main storyline: Mask of Angels and Mask of Darkness Created. 500,000,000,000 yrs.: Toa teams of Kolamas I, Kolamas II, and Kolamas IV sent to protect Realm of creation. 100,000,000,000 yrs.: Kolamas IV employed under Karzahni. 50,000,000,000 yrs: Kolamas IV turn Evil due to Karzahni and fight to posess the Mask Of Darkness and to destroy the mask of Angels. 49,000,000,300 yrs.:'''Kolmas IV defeated by two other toa teams and are freed from Karzahni. '''49,000,000,300-000 yrs.: Debate to destroy evil mask. 49,000,000,000 yrs.: Toa Makuta steals mask and makes weaker duplicate the mask of Shadows.Then returns it. 49,900,000,000 yrs.: Makuta secrcetly kills 3 of Kolamas IV, 4 members of Kolamas i, and 4 members of Kolamas II and tells the other toa they died on a mission. ' 40,000,000,000 yrs.:' Makuta quits toa teams and forces his ally Toa Mata Nui to resign as well. 30,000,000,000 yrs.: Toa Retire ' List of Toa Team Members' ' Kolamas I' Toa Saren: Surving member-Toa Saren Was leader of team Kolamas I. He is stern and noble. When Mata Nui fell in deep slumber, his spirit was transfered into sarens body. Saren wore Kanohi Kalaomka the mask of control wich allowed him to control his enemies or allies, but only for good. toa Saren was the oldest toa ever created. He know wares Kanohi Mata the mask of Good originally worn by Mata Nui himself. His Element is Air, allowing him to fly at will and move at a high speed. Toa Saren created the mask of time shortly after he retired( It was stolen by Makuta.). Toa Karena: Deceased- A skilled inventor and a quick thinker. Karena was the youngest of the Kolamas I team. She wore the kanohi Latuva '' Mask of Purity and could use it to turn anyone to a pure hearted person. Her toa element was Ice. She was killed by Makuta Shortly after she invented the mask of dimesion now worn by Brutaka. Toa Eisra: Surviving Member-Powerful and sasy, Eisrah wore ''Kanohi Butarous '' Mask of Courage. Her Toa element is Earth. She was at first shy, But when she found her love, Toa gurnok dead, she became rough and didn't trust anyone and doesn't to this day. Eisra became known as Visorak Slayer 2 years after retire ment when she became an army general who Fought visorak for sport. She is the Oldest Female Toa. When She was in the middle of her retirement, She adopted a new identity, Toa Gurnoka as a tribute to Gurnok to fight with a new squad Altomars against the G.A.N.U.L.O.K.S.A.( Gruplas Antrozek Unalas Lewa Ox arf Kadew Saqu Antorm) Cult. Toa Pupoo: deceased-spirited and humble, Pupoo was a tone toa. He was known for " being most likely to get injured during battle" by his fellow toa. He wore ''Kanohi Soqaw Mask of Determination, allowing him to become ignorant most of the time and never giving up. The more he falls the stronger he becomes. He loved all living creatures except Makuta who he disliked. He was the first of makuta's victoms. Toa Rubous: deceased-Timid and gentle, She was the spirit of fire seeming odd since most fire toa are tough and have much pride. Most of the times she stayed out of cnvesations and kept to herself. By far the most beautiful of all the toa, although this made her even more shy. she wore kanohi Matuse the Mask of free will allowing her to do anything she pleases, she is the only known toa that cannot be controlled by Saren. She died after refusing to marry Makuta Toa Fumad: deceased-pridful and gritty little is known about toa Fumad except tht he is the spirit of water and wares kanohi vopan Mas of Invisibilty allowing him to blend in with any background. He was killed By Makuta shortly after inventing gills for the other matoran. Kolamas II Toa Deidra: surviving member-vibrant and hyper toa Deidra was a member of kolamas II team.